Alarm detector units provide safety and are nearly ubiquitous in modern residential and commercial buildings. In developed societies, such detectors are usually required by building or construction codes. The most common type of detector is intended to sense fire and/or smoke and will initiate an audible and/or visual alarm when its sensors detect fire and/or smoke. While fire and smoke detectors are most common, many other types of detectors designed to make our environments safer, more secure, or just more convenient are known to those in the art. These include carbon monoxide, heat, motion, intrusion, and other alarm detectors. Many models work on standard building electrical current, with the option of a battery backup to keep the units functioning during occasional power outages. Some models also work solely on battery power. Another category of such units function as sub-modules of a multi-module system that typically includes a central control module.
Some new construction building codes further require that smoke/fire alarm units also inter-connect to each other, so that when any one unit detects an alarm condition, all units will sound their internal alarms throughout the building premises.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram that illustrates the basic components of presently available prior art alarm detector units. Present alarm detectors may include: power and communications connections 10, alternate power source 20, power conditioning 30, transistor logic 40, purpose specific detectors 50, and alarming devices 60. As described herein, power conditioning refers to filtering, rectifying, regulating, and/or dividing as appropriate to match the conditions of the power source to the circuit components.
A typical home smoke alarm for example connects to the alternating current house wiring for primary power, and may or may not include a backup battery. The unit performs power conditioning to convert the high voltage alternating current to a low voltage direct current, and when a backup battery is present, the transistor logic handles switching over to the battery only when the primary power is not present. The transistor logic continuously monitors signals from the smoke and/or heat detectors, and determines when a change in conditions exist that may indicate a fire, such as a rapid rise in temperature and/or density of air borne particles. When such an alarm event is determined by the transistor logic, it further exercises drive circuits to outputting devices such as audible alarms, and other alarm units through an interconnection line if present. When present, the interconnection communications between alarm detectors provides two way communications between multiple alarm detectors. Thus it allows a unit to receive alarm triggers from other units, and provides it a means to signal other units of alarm conditions it detects. Similarly, stand alone Carbon Monoxide detectors can be installed and optionally interconnected with other detectors.
Also typical are multi-module residential monitoring and alarm systems. These systems utilize a central control panel that interconnects with one or more sub-module input/output devices (FIG. 6). The control panel communicates with the input and output devices either by wired or wireless means, and may also include a means to notify appropriate emergency service providers, in the event of a fire, burglary, or panic event. Such systems, employ sub-modules as described above and illustrated in FIG. 1. Noteworthy, in such multi-module systems, when the sub-modules are connected by wired means, the central control panel typically contains the primary and backup power sources, and distributes continuous power to the various sub-modules, even during primary power interruptions.
Safety lighting units in commercial and residential buildings are also well known. These are generally low-level lights intended as “night-lights”, convenience lighting, or for pathway lighting during emergencies or darkened conditions. These types of lighting units come in many variations ranging from integrated units powered on standard building electrical current that are typically found in commercial buildings to residential type night-lights that are portable, independent of one another, and either run on batteries or plug-in to a standard appliance outlet.
In addition to the individual detector units and safety lighting units commonly found in many buildings, it is also known, though much less common, to combine safety lighting and detectors in an integrated unit. Several issued United States patents and published patent applications provide illustrative examples including U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,069 to Machen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,658 to Jarosz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,767 to Severino, U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,221 to Reed, U.S. Pat. No. 6,492,907 to McCracken, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,257 to Swieboda et al.
The patent to Machen is to a personal smoke and fire detector and warning unit. This invention is a combination detector and alarm unit that comprises a battery powered personal unit and an AC/DC sustaining unit. It provides audible and visual alarms and an emergency light. The personal unit plugs into the sustaining unit for battery charge and provides an additional smoke and fire detector when used in this mode.
The patent to Jarosz discloses a portable combination light and smoke detector and power failure alarm. The unit will sound an alarm warning in the event of sensing smoke or a power failure and will supply a portable high intensity lamp. The unit can be operated with either AC or battery power and is intended to be useful for travelers at hotels, dormitories and the like. It is noted that this detector unit is not suitable for use as a night-light.
The patent to Severino is for a home safety system. This home safety system comprises a smoke detector, a carbon monoxide detector, an audible alarm, and a microphone connected to a transmitter. The unit is powered by AC current and by a battery. The invention also contains an emergency lighting system connected to the detectors and is adapted to turn on in the event of a power failure as well. It is also noted that the unit can be operated as a night-light.
The patent to Reed teaches an emergency detector door illumination system. The system can include a heat detector, a smoke detector, an audible alarm, and a pulsating light. The unit is integrated into a door and is not intended to be operated from standard AC outlets.
The patent to McCracken is for a smoke detector apparatus that is highly customizable in that many different types of accessories can be attached. The choice of accessories includes night-lights and carbon monoxide sensors. The unit is designed to operate from a standard AC outlet, but may include a battery backup.
The patent to Swieboda teaches a stand-alone detector unit that can be plugged via prongs into a standard AC receptacle. The unit is designed to sense conditions such as heat, gas, smoke, intrusion or position. The detector unit can also contain a source of illumination. The illumination source seems to be intended primarily for signaling an alarm condition. This invention focuses on an uncommon feature of the unit in that it has two housings that can be decoupled (but remain electrically connected) and mounted in different locations.
Some additional United States patents of which the present inventors are aware that disclose various detector/alarm and lighting combinations include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,739,226 to Seiter et al., 4,570,155 to Skarman et al., and 6,864,799 to Popps et al. Additionally, the present inventors are aware of US Published Patent Applications 2003/0092297 to Reindle et al. and 2005/0152128 to Campman which each also appear to disclose at least one embodiment describing combination lighting and detecting devices.
While many attempts have been made to provide a combination device having both night or pathway lighting and a safety detector system, as evidenced by the variety of patents and patent applications discussed above, there continues to be a need for improved devices with additional features and/or functionality for the user. More specifically there is a need for a combination night-light and alarm detector capable of operating in multiple modes with a mode select means. These are the primary needs addressed by the present invention. Such a combination device also provides more value to off set the costs of installation per unit—each installation location providing at least twice the functionality as currently available devices afford.
Accordingly, the following are selected objects of various embodiments of the present invention:
It is an object of the present invention to provide a convenient night and/or pathway lighting unit that is integrated into a detector unit.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a combined lighting and detector device that has a multimode selection means that enables the device to operate in a number of different modes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a combination night-light and alarm detector that has a backup battery power such that illumination is provided even during a power outage.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a combination night-light and detector having user selectable illumination options that are directly linked to changes in conditions of the immediate environment as determined by one or more detectors.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a multi-module facility safety or security system having at least one sub-module unit containing an illumination device and a mode select means.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a multi-module facility safety or security system having at least one sub-module that is an integrated lighting and detector unit comprising at least one detector, an illumination device, and a mode select means.